


A single soul dwelling in two bodies

by Kaesteranya



Series: Devotion By Installments [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so you run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A single soul dwelling in two bodies

Their love of running was something the both of them shared. They’d both be up a little before the sun was, decked out in the regalia befitting their positions, out to challenge the colors of dawn. They would step out into the chilly morning air and launch themselves skyward each morning, using the walls as stepping stones to reach the rooftops, and the rooftops as stepping stones to reach for the clouds.

 

They would be out for hours, moving fast enough to weave the streams of air together in their wake, chasing after the coming dawn. They would go where the buildings ended and the forest began, and dance in the shadow patterns of leaves against the ground, following the rhythm of the river. They would only stop at lunch, where Yoruichi would bathe in the lake at the center of the forest and Soi Fong would sit with her back against the tree closest to the shore, roasting fish over an open flame and listening to the sound of her master moving about in the water. Silence would connect them; the right words were already written in their hearts, and that was enough.

 

The next time Soi Fong found herself in the forest was when she and Yoruichi fought, and their garden of forking paths of air and the shadows of leaves, she discovered, had not changed at all.


End file.
